A new Beginning
by Aio
Summary: MASSIVE SPOILERS Lloyd and Kratos have started a new journey in which Lloyd will be trained by Kratos. During their journey, Lloyd finds out the truth about his Exsphere... What will Lloyd do now that he has found out? Kranna, Colloyd, Sheelos... R
1. Start of a New Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I own Alvin.

Chapter 1

Start of a New Journey

"Oh, please, Kratos… please stay."

"I… can't…"

"Why not? People won't know you're an angel from Cruxis!"

"The people I care about know, and that's enough for me."

"But… But… I bet they won't mind if you stay… Please, Kratos, we need you… I need you."

"I… I'll think about it…" Kratos turned around.

"Okay. Here, take this," Lloyd handed over his Exsphere to his Dad, Kratos, "go to Dirk's when you've made your decision. Whether you're staying or not. Anyway, you have to return the Exsphere to me," he said; he had never felt that way, he really loved his father, although he had discovered the truth only a few weeks ago.

vvvvv

Lloyd Irving walked emotionlessly toward Dirk's house, where had been raised since he was 3 years old.

It was getting dark and the stars were starting to appear…

Lloyd sighed, "I really hope he stays…"

"Who?" asked a cheerful voice close to him.

"Colette! What are you doing here?" asked Lloyd as soon as he recognized his friend's voice.

"Well… I thought you needed some company. Are you all right?" she said as cheerful as ever.

"Y-Yeah, I'm all right…" said the brown-haired youngster looking at the floor.

"You don't seem right, were you talking about Kratos?" she asked.

"Yeah… I really hope he stays… Anyway, are you going to stay here for the night?" he asked.

"Hmm… well, only if you want me to," she said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, it's okay… I wonder where Noishe is, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Aw, man, he's run off again!" Lloyd sighed again and entered his house. He could barely greet Dirk, his foster father.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" he asked with his rough voice.

"Yeah! I'm only sleepy," he said, simulating happiness.

Somehow, Dirk knew his son was lying. When Lloyd was feeling miserable, he always told him he was sleepy and only wanted to be alone.

"Colette, do you know why Lloyd is acting so gloomy?" asked the dwarf to the golden-haired girl.

"He's sad about Kratos," she said looking at Lloyd who was climbing the stairs on the way to his room.

"Oh, I see… "

Lloyd went to his room, but didn't feel like sleeping, he moved toward the door that led to the 'balcony'. He opened it. It was completely dark outside. The stars were shining.

Somehow, he always felt much better looking at the stars.

Just then, he remembered something: his Dad.

"Dad… what are you thinking right now?" asked Lloyd gazing at the starry sky.

vvvvv

Far from there, where Lloyd had left him, Kratos stood. He, too, was looking at the stars.

"Anna… What should I do?" the angel was holding the Exsphere in his hand. "If I stay, the half-elves will suffer… If I don't, our son will suffer… I don't know what to do!"

Kratos was trying to decide what was best, but he couldn't.

Kratos, this is our _son_ – he remembered Anna telling him, carrying Lloyd – He's our Lloyd! The man could remember he was crying. That moment had been the happiest in his entire life…

Anna, what are we going to do now? – He had asked, he didn't mean what were they going to do with Cruxis following them, he meant what was going to happen with their lives now that they had a son – Well, we shall do what we think is best – Anna had replied with a smile

"… What we think is best… " He said out loud. "If what Lloyd says is true, and nobody knows about my existence, then… Then, I could be able to stay here, with my Son."

vvvvv

"Lloyd? Lloyd!" cried a voice from behind him.

"Whoa!" Lloyd turned around, Colette was standing behind him and a weird expression crossed her face "Colette… Um… You can sleep in my room."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I… I wanna sleep here, outside," he said smiling.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You dork, you don't have to apologize. I really want to sleep here."

"But, it's freezing out here, you'll get a cold!" she said.

"Nah! I'm as strong as the Giant Kharlan Tree!" said the youngster.

"Lloyd, if Kratos stays, what are you going to do?" she asked, she seemed sad.

"Well, I don't know… Maybe… I wanted to build a boat and travel around the new world, but that Aifread guy gave me that boat at Luin. Well, he told me once, that he would travel in my boat with me."

"I see… What about your journey to collect all the Exspheres?" she asked.

"Well, we could get all the Exspheres as we travel around the world," he replied.

"But… You told me that I could go with you!" she shouted.

"Colette! You seem as if you didn't want me to go… Hmmm… Is that true?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah… Lloyd, I-I… I lov… I don't want you to go. I want to stay with you," she said, tearful.

"Colette, I… " Lloyd didn't know what to say. He could only watch her… No, he could do more.

Lloyd approached Colette and held her in his arms.

"I want to stay with you, too. I know! If Kratos stays, then we shall go to collect all the Exspheres together, but, if he doesn't, then, we'll go just the two of us, okay?" he said still holding her.

"O-Okay!" she said as happy as ever.

Both stood there, holding each other for a long time, both wished they could stay like that forever, but both of them knew they couldn't.

"Um… We need to sleep. Good night, Lloyd," the girl went inside.

"Good night, Colette… " Lloyd went to his spontaneous bed, which was on top of Noishe's shelter.

He lay down and just a few minutes later he was totally asleep.

vvvvv

"Lloyd! Lloyd, wake up! Lloyd, Kratos is here!" the dwarf was shouting with all his might.

"WHAT! Kratos is here?" the youngster woke up as soon as he heard the word 'Kratos'.

"He's downstairs, waiting for you," said Dirk.

Lloyd started running downstairs; he wanted to know what his father's decision was.

"Anna, I hope this is the best… " Kratos was kneeling in front of Anna's grave.

"Da- Kratos?" Lloyd was standing besides him.

"Lloyd," Kratos stood up and put his hands on Lloyd's shoulders "I've decided to stay."

"Wha-? You're staying?" Lloyd suddenly felt like he was floating: his Dad was staying, he was staying!

"Indeed."

Lloyd could have hugged Kratos, but he decided not to: Kratos probably wouldn't like it.

"D-Dad, I've been wondering this…" Lloyd said, looking at the floor.

"What is it, Son?" asked Kratos, he seemed happier too.

"Could you please…? Um… Train me?" Lloyd awaited the reply, closing his eyes.

"Train you? How?" Kratos looked at his son with a perplexed look.

"Yeah, I want to grow strong, I want to be a great swordsman and the only way for me to achieve that is… well… training with you. And, when you trained with me at Palmacosta and before we entered the Tower of Salvation, I… really enjoyed it…"

"Humph… "

"Then, will you train with me?"

Kratos smiled for the first time in years "Of course."


	2. Father and Son

Chapter 2

Father and Son

"Roger!" Lloyd couldn't believe it, his Dad was staying AND he was going to train with him "Then, I'll go get my stuff and… " he suddenly realized it.

"Lloyd," Dirk had been listening.

"Dad, I'm sorry… But I have to go," Lloyd's joy left him.

"I understand. You haven't been with your father for fifteen years. You deserve this," Dirk hugged his son.

"Colette! We can all go on the journey I promised to you!" Lloyd was really happy.

"Um… Lloyd, I don't think I'll go with you," said Colette.

"What? But…"

"You need to be some time with your father and I don't want to spoil that" the girl lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Well, if that's what you want…"

"Yeah," Colette hugged Lloyd.

"Well, I think I'll go get my stuff," Lloyd started walking toward his house.

"What? Are you planning to leave right now?" Kratos was astonished.

"Um… Well, I think we can go till tomorrow?" said Lloyd.

"Yeah, that way you can say good-bye to Genis and the Professor," said Colette, almost jumping.

"Yeah, I think that's the best idea," said Dirk.

"Lloyd, take this," Kratos gave back Lloyd's Exsphere.

"Thanks. Then let's go to the village! Will you come, Kra-Dad?" asked the youngster to his father.

"No, I think I will stay here and wait for your arrival," answered the angel, walking away.

"Aw, come on!" started Lloyd pulling the angel's arm.

"Fine, I'll go too… " said the elder following his son who started to chat cheerfully with Colette.

vvvvv

"Lloyd! You're here!" a silver haired kid came running "I thought you wouldn't come!"

"Huh? Why is it so important?" Lloyd was trying to remember if he had promised something to the boy.

"Today's our first day of school after the unification of the two worlds!"

"Oh, yeah… "Lloyd remembered he had promised Genis he would go to school with him.

"Then, let's go!" the half-elf pulled Lloyd's sleeve.

"Okay, okay, hold on. Dad, I'll go to school, will you wait for me?" Lloyd turned around to face his father.

"Kratos? You decided to stay?" Genis looked up at the angel, he had not been aware of Kratos' presence "Don't worry, today's special, you can come to the school with us. Today is Parents Day; you can go to school with Lloyd and watch him work."

Genis enjoyed the moment; he knew Lloyd would get mad at him because it would be embarrassing that Kratos came along with him to school as he did poor in it.

"Genis!" Lloyd slapped the small half-elf in the head.

"Ow! Colette's father, Frank, is coming too. I'm sure the other parents will be pleased to meet you!" Genis' eyes shone with glee.

What would Kratos think if he saw how he worked in school?

"Fine, I'll go..." the angel answered at last and started walking towards the school leaving behind a fuming Lloyd and a smiling Genis.

"Good work, Genis! Now he'll get disappointed in me!"

"It's your fault, Lloyd. If you didn't sleep during class, you wouldn't be so stupid!" Genis crossed his arms on his chest.

"Don't worry, Lloyd, you'll be fine! Kratos will understand!" Colette put her hands together.

Lloyd sighed but walked in the direction of the only school in Iselia.

vvvvv

"Oh, hello, Kratos," greeted Raine Sage as the angel entered the classroom which was full of talkative parents.

"…" Kratos looked around feeling stupid; he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"Kratos, hello. May I ask you why you are here?" Frank, Colette's father, approached Kratos.

"I'm here to watch over my son," the angel answered feeling even more stupid.

"Yes, of course! You're Lloyd's real father, aren't you?" Frank was way too cheerful for Kratos, just like his daughter.

Lloyd, Genis and Colette entered the building and greeted Frank and the Professor.

"Hi, Professor!" Lloyd approached the Professor.

"Lloyd, you're late! We were only waiting for you. Where were you?" Raine started scolding Lloyd.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was busy trying to persuade Dad to stay here," Lloyd said scratching the back of his head.

"Dirk? But… Oh, you are talking about Kratos…" comprehension dawning across her face.

"Yeah, and guess what? He's staying!" Lloyd became even happier, but he still was nervous.

"That is good to hear. Now, take you seat," Raine looked around, "Welcome! Today is Parents Day; you will have the opportunity to watch how your sons and daughters work during school days."

All the students took their seats and the parents went to the back of the classroom; Kratos followed them.

"I will start today's lesson by reviewing the events regarding the Ancient War. Of course, the parents are welcome to contribute any information you have in regards to it" the half-elf looked up at Kratos as telling him to say everything he knew about it, "Lloyd, how did the Kharlan War end?"

"Eh… Um… "

"The Great Kharlan War ended when Mithos, the Hero, split the world in two with the power of the Eternal Sword, creating the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'Alla," Kratos said out loud. The entire classroom looked up at him.

"Correct. Lloyd, you should learn from your father," the Professor said and Lloyd blushed "Genis, what happened next?"

vvvvv

"You are Lloyd's father?" a brown haired man approached Kratos as the students calculated a very hard-looking math problem.

"Yes," the angel started to get annoyed. Every father had come to ask where he was during Lloyd's childhood.

"Do you know that Lloyd's grades are way too pitiful?" the man said with a serious look.

"No, I did not know that. I know he isn't the smartest but he is a good boy…" Kratos suddenly became concerned about Lloyd. His grades were _pitiful_?

"Lloyd, have you finished?" the silver haired teacher asked from behind a huge book.

"Yes, Professor," Lloyd had a tense look on his face; he knew that when Raine asked him if he had finished, she was meaning to tell him to write the problem on the board.

"Then, please…" Raine got up and pointed her finger at the board.

"Yes, Professor," Lloyd let out a heavy sigh; he had indeed finished the math problem but he didn't know how he had done it.

He started writing the math problem with no idea of what he was doing, and the fact that all the parents, including Kratos, were watching him, did not help.

After a few minutes, which for Lloyd were like an eternity, he finished the math problem.

"Correct. Good work, Lloyd!" Raine had been watching how Lloyd solved the problem with a proud look on her face.

The youngster blushed and scratched the back of his head. He couldn't believe he had done a math problem so fast.

"Wow, Lloyd! You're amazing!" Colette's eyes lit up and began to clap. Her father, Frank, started clapping too, and a few moments later every father and mother were clapping.

"Heheh… n-not at all…" Lloyd blushed even more.

"Kids, check your answers," the Professor said "Okay, now we shall start our Art lesson. Take out you materials. If you need more come here and I'll give you some."

Lloyd started making a bracelet with some junk he had found all around the world. He planned on giving it to Colette.

"The parents can go around the classroom and watch as they work," Raine went to where Genis was trying to make the Meltokio Castle with sticks, but he was having a hard time.

"It's not working! Every time I try to make the roof, the entire model collapses!" Genis was getting frustrated.

"Here, Genis let me help you," Lloyd went to Genis' desk and put some sticks together to support the model. Somehow, he managed to make the roof stay where it was supposed to.

"How did you-?"

"Told ya, I'm good at Art."

"Thanks!"

Lloyd went back to his own desk, finding Kratos standing beside it.

"What are you doing, may I ask?"

"Oh, a bracelet for Colette. Want me to make you one? Well, maybe not a bracelet but a ring or something…" Lloyd started digging on his junk pile trying to find something that could be used for a ring.

"No, it's all right. Finish your bracelet first. If you make me a ring, you will not be able to finish the bracelet," Kratos' face turned slightly pink.

"Nah, I'm almost done with the bracelet. I've been working on it for a couple of days. I'll finish it right now and I'll make you the ring…" said the teenager still digging on his pile.

"Thank you…" the angel was grateful to the boy but could not find the appropriate words to express himself.

The youngster added a few crystal-like objects to the bracelet and then wrapped a thin silver string around it.

"Done! Professor, I've finished it!" Lloyd went to Raine's desk to show her the finely crafted item.

"Good work, Lloyd, as usual. If only you were as determined for Math as you are for Art," the half-elf let out a heavy sigh.

"Heheh… Colette, this is the bracelet I promised you," Lloyd gave the blonde girl the silver bracelet.

"Thanks, Lloyd!" Colette's eyes lit up.

"Okay, now I'll make you the ring, Dad," Lloyd returned to his desk and grabbed a rusty ring. He started polishing it.

"Okay, children, time's up!" Raine said out loud.

"Aw, man! Don't worry, I promise I'll finish it before we go tomorrow," the youngster put away the ring.

"Now, it's time for P.E. Let's go outside," the Professor led the parents out of the building. She then went inside again and took an enormous wooden box with her and placed it in front of the school "Pair up with your parents and choose a sport. The ones whose parents didn't come will pair up with Genis and me."

"Hey, Dad! Over here!" Lloyd called out for Kratos. The boy bent down and picked up a pair of swords. Although wooden, they were pretty sharp. Kratos came close to the boy "Let's start with the training right now!"

"Fine. I see you chose to fight with wooden swords… Yes, that's a good idea; it may be dangerous if we fought with our own," Kratos picked up a wooden sword from the box.

"Then, let's start!" Lloyd jumped and attacked his unprepared father, hitting him on the arm, "Hey, don't let the guard down!"

"Good," the angel rubbed his wounded arm but was prepared for the next attack.

Father and son fought as they had done it at the Torent Forest in their one-on-one battle. At that time, Lloyd had to kill Kratos in order to release Origin, the Summon Spirit. Lloyd needed to make a pact with Origin so he could use the Eternal Sword and reunite the two worlds, as well as defeat Mithos. When he was able to beat him, Lloyd asked his father if there wasn't any other way for Origin to appear, but there wasn't. Defeated, Kratos released Origin, giving up his mana as well as his life. But all of a sudden Yuan appeared and shared some of his mana with him, saving his life.

But now, their battle was only for fun. Lloyd attacked Kratos consecutively, but the angel didn't give up.

"Hiya!" Lloyd thrust one of his twin swords into Kratos' chest, but the latter evaded the attack, the boy crashed into the school's wall.

"You need to focus," the angel attacked Lloyd in his back.

"Ugh! You're tough! But you're holding back! That can't possibly be your true power," the youngster looked up at his father with an evil smile.

"Want me to show you my true power?" said Kratos, smirking.

"Of course! Your angelic powers!" Lloyd stood up waiting for the angel to make the next move.

"Fine, then… Sacred powers…"

"Huh? Wait, no! Not Judgment!" Lloyd throwing away his swords, he felt a tiny scratch on his shoulder but paid no attention to it.

"…cast your purifying light upon this corrupt soul. Rest in peace, sinner! Judgment!" Lloyd ducked and covered his head with his hands waiting for the light of Judgment to fall from the sky. But that never happened. He raised his head just to see a smiling Kratos.

"Huh? Why did nothing happen?"

"I'm not going to cast Judgment here. I would raze down the entire village," Kratos said with a smile.

"You're going to pay! I really thought you would reduce me to ashes!"

"No, Lloyd. That'll be me! Explosion!" a small half-elf had come nearby Lloyd silently.

Lloyd fell to the floor and covered his head. Again, nothing happened. He just heard a laugh coming from behind him.

"You guys are mean! Do you enjoy watching me suffer?" Lloyd rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry; it's just that… it's really funny!" Genis started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Right. Whatever. You'll pay for this, Ge- Gah!" a disk had come flying and landed on Lloyd's head, knocking him off.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Lloyd!" Colette came running and knelt in front of the injured Lloyd.

"D-don't worry, I'm fine," the brown haired youngster rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry," Colette's eyes were full of tears.

"I'm okay, Colette. It's not the first time I get hit in the head."

"But…"

"Don't apologize, I'm fine!" Lloyd rubbed his bumped head more.

"Okay… I'm sorry…"

Lloyd sighed and rose to his feet. Grabbed his twin swords and prepared to fight again, but Kratos was no where to be seen.


	3. Past Memories

Chapter 3

Past Memories

"Dad?" Lloyd looked around him, but Kratos was clearly not there.

"Lloyd, what happened? Where's Kratos?" Raine had come to take care of his runaway brother.

"I don't know… He was here just a minute ago…" the youngster scratched the back of his head "Oh, no! What if he decided to leave after all!"

"I don't think so. It's not Kratos' style," Genis was looking around him, too.

"Very well, you go look for him," Raine dragged Genis with her to where the other children were.

Lloyd ran through the village searching for the angel. He asked every person in the village about him, but apparently, he had disappeared.

"Aw, man! Where did he- ?" he turned around just to see Kratos standing there "Where were you?"

"I went for some bandages, you're hurt," the angel pointed at Lloyd's shoulder, which was bleeding profusely.

"Wha-? Ouch!" Lloyd touched his bruise and felt pain running through his arm.

Kratos took hold of the boy's arm and ripped the sleeve, leaving in the open a huge cut.

"Where did that come from?" Lloyd watched as his father wrapped the injury "Hey, you really know how to do this. But I still don't know when I got that..."

"It happened when you ducked down to protect yourself from my Judgment attack, you dropped your swords carelessly, and one of them cut your arm," the caring father finished wrapping his son, "I went for the bandages because I felt guilty, you ducked because of me."

"It's not your fault. _I _dropped the swords," Lloyd told his father with a concerned look "You're not going to be an overprotective father, are you?"

"I'm only taking care of my son…" the elder looked up at the teenager's eyes, showing no hostility.

"Thanks… Oh, no! My clothes!" Lloyd realized his ripped sleeve. The red clothes Dirk had made him were now useless.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do that…"

"Don't worry… Oh, well… it was meant to happen. Let's go back to the school; the Professor is probably waiting for us."

"Wait. I heard you do poorly in school. Is that true?" Kratos' look was of displeasure.

"Uh… Well… Yeah…"

"You need to study harder. If you want to be a good swordsman, you will need to know about the Kharlan War."

"What? You're going to teach me? I bet this is going to be annoying…" Lloyd became depressed as they got near the school, but there were no more parents, nor children.

When they entered the building, they found Raine reading the same book she was reading earlier. Genis was playing with his kendama and Colette was admiring her new bracelet.

"Hey, guys, I found Kratos," the youngster declared cheerfully.

"That's good! But school is over… You're late, everyone wanted to see you two fighting. They said it was awesome," Genis stopped playing with his kendama.

"Huh? It's over?" Lloyd scratched his head disappointed.

"Um… You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you? Would you want to come to my house for a Farewell Party? I already asked my father and he agreed… I guess Grandma will be pleased as well…" Colette was twirling her finger in her hair.

"Sure, why not! Let's stay, Dad."

"I must politely decline…" Kratos lowered his eyes.

"No, you're staying. It's time for you to relax and make some normal stuff," Lloyd took hold of his father's arm.

"But…"

"No buts! You will stay and you will enjoy the party," Lloyd had an evil grin on his face.

"Yeah! I'll go make all the preparations…" Colette left the building and they saw her running to her house from the window.

Kratos gave Lloyd an uneasy look, but the teenager just ignored him.

vvvvv

"And then I shouted 'Explosion!' and he kinda fell to the floor!" Genis was laughing with the rest at Colette's party. Every wall was covered with confetti and balloons.

"That's not funny. I almost had a heart attack," Lloyd blushed and scratched his head.

Kratos was sitting beside Lloyd but he had been silent all night.

"Kratos, why don't you tell us something about you?" Phaidra looked up at the quiet mercenary.

"Yeah! Tell us about…" Lloyd knit the eyebrows, "I know! Tell us about when you met Mom!"

Everyone agreed and tried to persuade the angel to speak.

"Very well, I'll tell you," Kratos closed his eyes trying to remember the event that had happened twenty years ago.

Life in Derris-Kharlan was getting boring. After 4000 years of doing nothing, apart from reading countless books, life was becoming meaningless. He doubted Martel would ever be revived. And besides, he didn't care anymore. Of course he wanted a world free of discrimination, but it seemed the world opposed that.

All he could do was walk aimlessly through Vinheim. He could also go to Welgaia, the city of the angels, but that was even worse. It was full of lifeless beings, angels without souls that waited for his Master to tell them what to do.

He no longer desired to stay there; he wanted to do something more… exciting.

He had nobody to talk to: Mithos just talked about how to revive Martel, and besides, he was becoming insane; Yuan was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he should talk to an angel; he went inside a building where a single angel stood.

"Hello. How has your life been?" he asked.

"I do not have a life, Lord Kratos" answered the angel who kept the mana fragments in place.

"Um-ha. And… what do you like to do?"

"Whatever you want me to, Lord Kratos."

"Right. Well, what have you been up to?"

"What I am programmed to do, Lord Kratos."

That had been a bad idea. But he realized that life in Derris-Kharlan was truly boring.

"Um, Lord Kratos?" an angel came flying towards him.

"Yes?"

"Lord Yggdrasill has summoned you," the angel spoke, bowing.

"Thank you…" he walked in direction to the Great Seed Chamber, Mithos was probably there. He spent whole days there, thinking…

When he reached the Chamber, he saw an apparently young boy standing in front of what seemed a blue flower. They boy was dressed in a white robe with green borders, the robe had no sleeves. He had blond hair and blue eyes and had purple bracelets in his wrists.

The boy turned around and faced Kratos. He smiled.

"Kratos, I know how to make Martel's wish true!" the boy said cheerfully.

"…" Kratos kept watching the boy.

"Martel wanted a world with no discrimination, right? Well, I've thought of a way to make that possible. People fear what's different, don't they? Then, the answer is for everyone to become the same. Everyone will become lifeless beings!" Mithos' eyes lit up.

"What do you mean?" Kratos was becoming anxious.

"If all of them become the same lifeless beings, then they will not more hate what's different!"

"I'm sorry, Mithos, I just don't think it's right."

"But why not, Kratos? Don't you want a world with no discrimination?"

"Of course I do! But I don't think this is what Martel meant when she spoke her last. Neither do I think this is the correct way of doing it."

"Fine! I don't need you! Be that way. Be like Yuan."

"Humph. I'm sorry, Mithos."

"Just leave!"

Kratos left the Great Seed Chamber furious. Mithos was definitely becoming insane. He couldn't believe Mithos was capable of doing such thing. Everyone should become lifeless beings'? Was he serious?

"Where are you going, Lord Kratos?" asked the angel who kept the mana fragments.

"I do not feel the need to explain myself."

Kratos stood in the teleporter to Sylvarant and waited to be transported there.

vvvvv

"Hah, look at that! A poor human traveling alone. And he has an Exsphere! What do you think we should do with him, guys? Should we take him with us to the Asgard Ranch?"

"Yeah, yeah, Lord Kvar ought to be very pleased. Maybe he'll even up rank us!"

The angel had come to a Desian caravan, but, unfortunately, they didn't know who he was. They started picking on him without knowing he had the power to kill them all with only one attack.

"Okay, guys, get him!"

With a heavy sigh, Kratos unsheathed his sword. He killed the Desians without any effort, and he noticed that they had prisoners with them. He tried to pay no attention to them but he could not leave them tied up to die. He broke the chains with another slash of his sword and left.

"Thank you, thank you! You're an angel sent by the Goddess Martel!" cried one of the prisoners as he ran back to what seemed the direction of Luin.

He stopped and looked back at the man who had called him an angel. He shook his head. He couldn't possibly know he was one of the Four Seraphim…

He continued to walk away when he heard something among the bushes.

"Who's there?" he unsheathed his sword again. From between the bushes, two eyes as green as the forest emerged, followed by a beautiful woman. Her long wavy her was brown, and her eyes reflected determination and power. Although her clothing was rather… unusual. She was dressed with the robe that all prisoners in the human ranch had, but she had tied some ropes to adjust it more to her well-formed figure.

Sheathing his sword back, Kratos asked, "What do you want? I'm too occupied."

"Humph. How inconsiderate!" chastised the woman.

"Inconsiderate? And just why, may I ask?"

"No, you may not ask."

"Fine."

"Well, how dare you rescue a lady like myself and then leave her stranded here in middle of nothingness just like that?"

"Luin is not less than a mile away."

"Yeah, right, whatever. I'll stick with you. I'm Anna. What's your name?"

Kratos just kept silent.

"Fine! Whatever… I don't need to know your name, because either way I'm just sticking with you."

"And that's how I met Anna…" Kratos finished narrating his story; he had closed his eyes the entire time. As he spoke, the memories went by: he remembered perfectly how Anna was dressed up, and how she had changed her clothes due to an inopportune event.

"Wow! That's how you met Mom? That's rather... peculiar… Don't you think so?" Lloyd had been more than interested in knowing how their parents had met up.

"Indeed," Kratos crossed his arms, still eyes closed.

"That's so sweet! And then you two fell in love and then married?" Colette clasped her hands together.

"No, not exactly… We never got married. I proposed her marriage but… we never…" Kratos opened his eyes and a glint of sadness could be seen in them.

"I'm sorry…" Raine lowered her eyes. The same did the others.

"Excuse me…" Kratos rose from his chair and left the house.

"Dad…" Lloyd stared at the door for a few minutes. He then remembered something "Um… Colette, wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," both of them rose from their chairs and left the house too.

They walked through the village barely speaking. Lloyd wanted to say good-bye to her, but he didn't know where to start.

"Lloyd, will I ever see you again?" Colette's eyes had lost her cheerfulness.

"You dork! Of course!"

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. I cross my heart."

"Because I want to see you again… someday…"

"You know? I'll give you this" Lloyd took off his Exsphere "That way you'll be sure I will come back."

"But it's your mother's memento! I can't accept that! It's your most precious treasure!"

"That's why I want to give it to you… Because you're the person I value the most…" the boy blushed.

"You're the person I value the most too…" Colette's face turned pink.

"Colette… I… I've been wanting to tell you…"

"Yes?"

"I… love… you…" the teenager blushed even more.

"Lloyd… I… love you too," the girl turned around and faced Lloyd, then walked toward him and kissed him gently on the lips. Both blushed.

"Cole-" Lloyd started saying but he heard something above their heads. They looked up and saw Kratos sitting on a roof watching the stars.

"Dad?" Kratos looked down and saw the couple staring at him "How long have you been there?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," Kratos descended the building.

"Do you mean you saw-?"

"What?"

"No, nothing…"

"Lloyd, it's time to go. You need to sleep."

"Okay, I'll go say good-bye to Genis and the Professor…" Lloyd gave Colette his Exsphere without letting her complain.

vvvvv

"Genis, Professor, I'm going to miss you," said Lloyd hugging both of them.

"We're going to miss you, too, Lloyd," Genis was almost crying.

"Yes, we will miss you. But we are going on our own journey soon; we might get into each other," Raine said.

"Oh yeah, you were going on a journey, too, right? Why are you still here?" Lloyd had a concerned look on his face.

"I need to find a substitute teacher for the school, I don't want the children to stop studying while I'm gone," the Professor said, crossing her arms.

"Oh… I really pity them; they'll have to study after all…" Lloyd laughed.

"What did you say?" the silver haired woman slapped Lloyd.

"Ow! Just kidding!"

"Kratos, I'll miss you, too," Genis looked up at Kratos, who was standing behind Lloyd.

"…" the angel didn't know what to answer; it was the first time in years he had heard someone telling him they would miss him.

"Sheesh, you're as talkative as ever," the half-elf quit.

"Well, then, see ya all later! I don't want to say good-bye," Lloyd opened the door and prepared to leave the house but someone gripped his only sleeve "Huh?"

"See you later, Lloyd," Colette approached Lloyd and kissed him on the cheek, the boy blushed.

"Uh-"

"Good-bye, everyone. Let's go, Lloyd," Kratos said, leaving the house.

The boy followed his father outside the house and headed toward Dirk's house.


	4. First Day of Training

Chapter 4

First Day of Training

"Ah, so you're here," Dirk greeted both men as they drew near his house.

"Hi, Dad! Hey, do we have some extra blankets? If we don't then I'll share mines with Dad. Wait this is getting confusing, now I have two Dads!" Lloyd smiled.

"It's all right, Lloyd. I can sleep without blankets," the brown-red haired angel looked grateful to his son.

"Yeah, I think we have some blankets…" the dwarf went inside his house.

"We're leaving tomorrow," the teenager looked anxious.

"Yes…"

"Do you promise on teaching me everything you know?"

"I'll try…" said Kratos not looking at Lloyd

"Thanks, Dad. You know, I'm really lucky having you as my Dad," said Lloyd briskly, raising his arms to the back of his head and looked up at the sky.

"And I'm really lucky having you as my Son…" Kratos murmured.

"Did you say something?" the boy looked at his father.

"No…Please, show me where I'll sleep," the Seraph smiled softly at the boy.

"Um, sure. Follow me," the boy went inside followed by Kratos. Lloyd climbed up the stairs to reach his room, which consisted of only one bed, a chair, and a door that led to the balcony.

"Here you are. I found the blankets. Here, take them," Dirk appeared from the stairs with a bunch of white cloth.

"Thank you," Kratos received the blankets and placed them carefully on the floor, preparing a bed.

"Well, good night, you two," Dirk descended the stairs.

Lloyd took off his boots and gauntlets and placed them on a corner of his room. He then took off his belts and swords and set them on the chair. He jumped to his bed and stayed there with his eyes closed.

"You seem happy," the angel watched as his son sat with his legs crossed.

"Yep! We're starting our training tomorrow, remember? I'm really excited!" Lloyd said joyous.

"I hope you can maintain that enthusiasm," Kratos sat on his bed beside Lloyd.

"Shut up! I promise I'll maintain my enthusiasm this time."

"Very well. Then go to sleep, we will wake up early," Kratos lay down and closed his eyes but had the strange feeling that Lloyd was looking at him. He opened his eyes and saw the boy peeping from his bed "What?"

"Tell me more about Mom," Lloyd's eyes lit up.

"Not now, Lloyd. I'll tell you what you want to know tomorrow. Now, go to sleep," he closed his eyes again, but Lloyd kept looking at him.

"Aw, come on!" the brown haired youngster begged.

"No, Lloyd. Go to sleep. I promise to tell you everything tomorrow morning."

"You're no fun!" the boy finally gave up and lay down. After a few minutes, he was totally asleep.

"Sleep well," Kratos listened to Lloyd's snoring for a long time, but finally exhaustion caught up with him, too.

vvvvv

The next morning, Kratos got up earlier than usual. The sky was still dark blue and the stars could be seen, so he went outside Dirk's house to wait for dawn. After a few minutes, Dirk appeared.

"Good day, Kratos," the dwarf greeted.

"Good morning," Kratos was sitting beside Anna's grave; apparently, he had been speaking with her, "I never thank you for raising Lloyd so well"

"Ah, it was nothing. I really enjoyed being his father all these years," Dirk picked up a bunch of wood.

"He's a good boy… I'm proud of him," the angel looked up at Lloyd's room, where the boy was still asleep.

"Yeah, I'm proud of him, too. Well, I have to get to work," Dirk went inside his house, leaving Kratos sitting next to the grave. He waited until the sky was shaded a slight yellow, he then ascended the stairs.

"Lloyd, wake up. It's time to go," Kratos shook Lloyd's shoulder gently.

"Five more minutes, Dad," the boy mumbled, still sleeping.

Kratos sighed, picked up and folded his blankets and sat down, leaning on the wooden wall. He watched as his son slept for five more minutes.

"Lloyd, it's time to go now" the angel's voice sounded stronger.

"Wha?" Lloyd woke up and with sleepy eyes he looked at his father "It's time to go?"

"Yes," Kratos got up from the floor.

"Okay," Lloyd yawned and stretched, scratched his head and got up. He put on his boots and grabbed his steel swords.

"Where is Flamberge?" Kratos noticed Lloyd didn't have his old sword with him.

"Oh, it's downstairs with the Vorpal sword. May I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Where did you get Flamberge? It's been bugging me…"

"My father gave it to me. That was the last time I saw him…" Kratos closed his eyes.

"Last time? Why?"

"Because of the war. I had been recruited when I was only 18… and my father gave me the sword his father had given him; he made me promise I would give it to my son. And now, it's yours."

"Wow, then that sword is more than 4000 years old… "

"Yes. Anyway, let's go downstairs, you need to eat something before we leave, we will not stop until we reach Triet."

"Triet! Are you kidding me? Of course we are taking the Rheairds, right?"

"No. We will travel by foot."

"WHAT!" Lloyd's eyes widened.

"It's part of the training. Besides, didn't you tell me that you wanted to travel in your boat around the world once it was at peace?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Your boat is in Luin, correct? Then, after we reach Triet, we will go through the Ossa Trail and head for Luin, maybe we can stop at Hima…" Kratos walked around the room eyes closed, thinking.

"But, there's a problem: I still don't know how to navigate a boat."

"Don't worry about it; I know how to do it. I'll teach you," said the angel still eyes closed.

"You will? That's great! Now I'm excited! Then let's go eat something, shall we?" Lloyd hurried downstairs. Kratos sighed and followed his son, "I hope he can maintain his enthusiasm."

The angel found the boy sitting on a corner eating a large variety of fruits. When Lloyd noticed Kratos was looking at him, he offered his father some, "No, thank you."

"But, you have to eat, don't you? Or, wait, you're an angel; maybe you don't need to eat like Colette?" Lloyd munched an apple.

"I can eat, but not as much as you have to. I don't have to sleep, either," said Kratos wearily.

"Do you have any taste?" asked the youngster.

"Yes, but barely," explained the elder.

"Yeah, if you didn't, you wouldn't put lemon on your sandwiches," said Lloyd happily.

"You noticed?" Kratos blushed.

"Yeah, because I put lemon on them, too," said Lloyd heartily.

"Heh," Kratos felt a surge of sympathy toward his son.

"I also noticed you avoid using tomatoes at all. Why? Don't you like tomatoes?"

"No, not particularly…" he raised a hand to his face.

"I don't like tomatoes, either," said Lloyd cheerfully.

"Let's get going. Are you ready to leave?" said Kratos changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Clothes. Food. Everything? Your swords?"

"Oh, yeah. Flamberge and Vorpal," Lloyd stood and walked to a long wooden box with metal borders. The boy took out a red and gold sword; it was a very fine weapon, forged by the best blacksmith. He also took out a blue and silver, a sword crafted by his foster father, Dirk. He sheathed his swords, "Gotcha. And clothes, well, I've only got this," said the boy showing him his ripped red shirt.

"Yes, we will stop at Triet," said Kratos looking at his son with his eyebrows raised. Lloyd gave Kratos a confused look.

vvvvv

After saying good-bye to the dwarf, both left Dirk's house. Noishe, an enormous, green and white dog came running at them with a pleading look on his face.

"Noishe, you have to stay with Dad. I know you want to come with us but please stay," Lloyd patted the gigantic creature on the head. Noishe whined, licked Kratos' face, but returned to his pen on Dirk's house.

They were walking in silence until a wolf appeared and attacked Lloyd. The boy unsheathed his two swords: Flamberge and Vorpal. His two fathers had given him the swords before the last battle with Mithos. Flamberge was sword that resembled a flame, and Vorpal was an ice blade, the best sword Dirk had ever forged.

Lloyd battled the wolf with any help from his father. Kratos only stood away with arms crossed in front of him. It only took a few minutes to defeat it, but when he finished, Kratos told Lloyd what skills he needed to work out more.

"You are still wide open. You need to focus on your defense more," he reprimanded him. Lloyd glared at the angel but his father merely frowned.

"Oh, yeah… I had forgotten you're the best swordsman ever and you're soo perfect," Lloyd said sarcastically, sheathing his twin blades.

Kratos first glared at his son, but a memory came back to his mind. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling all of a sudden?" Lloyd bent his head to one side trying to decipher what was on Kratos' mind.

"I just… remembered something," was the only answer he got.

"What?" he asked with an inquisitive look. Lloyd was desperate for the Seraph to tell him another story. He was sure he had remembered something about his mother, Anna. The elder's smile was not a mere grin, but a warm and gentle smile.

"Anna said exactly the same thing," Kratos eyes shone with love and sadness. He could remember perfectly her beautiful body, her long smooth brown hair, her green eyes full of determination, her brave personality…

The angel felt his eyes water and turned away so his son couldn't see he was crying. He wiped away the silent tear but the sadness remained in all his body. If it hadn't been for him, Lloyd could have had a mother…

"Dad… "

"You must be hungry… I'll go get some food…" the Seraph walked away and entered the forest.

"What is he talking about? I just had breakfast," Lloyd watched as his father disappeared in the woods.

vvvvv

Kratos walked absent-mindedly through the Iselia forest; he knew his son had noticed his tears but he didn't care. The thoughts of Anna's death were fresh in his mind, as if they had happened the day before. He kept wondering what would have happened had she not died. He closed his eyes, letting the tears slide down.

"I miss you, Anna… I miss you so much…"

Kvar, one of the Desian Five Grand Cardinals, had captured Anna; right under Kratos' nose. The angel knew he had to rescue her but he didn't know why. Maybe because rescuing Anna, the Angelus Project, would ruin Mithos' plans? Or maybe because he knew what would happen once her Exsphere was removed and didn't want any more victims? Or perhaps because he had… feelings for her? No. The Seraph Kratos Aurion knew that love was a weakness he did not possess. He had lost the ability to love a long time ago, along with his taste for food. But maybe… He shook those thoughts out of his mind as he entered the Human Ranch. He didn't know where the Desians had taken Anna, but he expected her to be in a cell.

He sneaked into the cells chamber and started looking for her like a ghost. He gave up when he made sure Anna was not there; he was beginning to descend the stairs when his angelic senses told him someone was breathing noisily. The auburn haired man noticed there a hidden cubicle right beneath the stairs. He looked inside the small room and saw what he had been looking for: Anna. Unfortunately, she was sleeping.

He opened the door carefully, he didn't want to wake her up; she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, so beautiful…

The angel walked to her and shook her gently, "Anna, wake up. We have to get out of here."

"What? Kratos! What're you doing here!" she snapped at the brown headed.

"What do you think? I'm rescuing you!" he answered keeping his voice down, "Come on, we have to get out of here before Kvar finds out."

"Wait a sec-" she began, but her companion had taken her hand and dragged her out of her cell. They ran out of the Human Ranch as quickly and quietly as they could.

When they had finally made it out and had found a safe area where they could rest, Anna started scolding Kratos, as usual.

"Do you realize what you have done?" she yelled.

"Yes, I saved your life," he answered somewhat hurt.

"I-I didn't want you to save me!" she said clenching her teeth.

"Don't tell me you actually wanted to die back there!"

"I… I had everything under my control."

"Not from my point of view, you were trapped! Locked inside your own cell!"

"You didn't have to save me!"

"I wanted to!"

"Oh, really? And just why!"

"Because I love you!" there was a long pause in which both of them stared at each other. Kratos couldn't believe he had said that, to her! He couldn't _love_ her. And yet… He knew those feelings were real.

Anna blushed and looked away with an expression of apprehension on her face.

Kratos' heart hurt a bit, "Oh, I… see… I'm sorry…" he said, looking down. He had really hoped she would say 'I love you too!' and run towards him and hug him, never letting go, but that had only been a dream… Wait a minute, what was he thinking! But it was true, after all. His heart was playing with his emotions.

The Seraph looked into Anna's eyes, usually full of determination, but now, full with apprehension. He started walking away, and when she didn't call him back, he left.

vvvvv

Anna had been waiting for Kratos to return, she wanted to tell him she loved him too, but when Kratos didn't come back after a few hours, Anna grew worried and left the cave they had found.

The sky was dyed a deep blue and the stars twinkled form above. Anna wandered the forest in search of her companion but had no luck at all. She came to a rock cliff where the trees had stopped growing, leaving it completely naked. Anna sighed as she climbed a nearby tree and watched the stars.

A few minutes later, Anna heard footsteps and looked down and saw Kratos standing there, his gaze lost.

"Kratos?" Anna asked shyly.

"What are you doing here? We're near the Human Ranch, you shouldn't be wandering alone," Anna was surprised at Kratos' reaction, even after the look she gave him after he told her he loved her, he was sill worried about her.

"I… was worried about you," she said sliding down from the tree and walking towards him.

"…" Kratos stared at her, anyone that knew Kratos well would have noticed the change in Kratos' look. He had a usually cold gaze, but now, he showed a gentle and warm one.

"All the things I said before… I didn't mean them! I just… just… I mean, you're always saving me and I can't even help you! I feel so useless," a tear fell down her cheek.

Kratos raised a hand to her face and wiped the tear as gently as he could, "Don't ever, ever, think you're useless. Because you're not."

"Kratos…" she hugged him, "I love you too."

"Dad! Where are you!" Lloyd came running where Kratos' stood, remembering when he told Anna he loved her.

"I'm here, Lloyd," he said out loud so his son could hear him.

"What happened to you?" Lloyd came running out of some bushes, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I just needed to be alone for a while," he said, trying to smile, but the thought of Anna, still fresh in his mind, kept him from doing so.

"Dad…" Lloyd frowned; he knew perfectly Kratos was thinking about his mother, Anna.

"By the way, Lloyd, what did you name the Great Kharlan Tree?" asked Kratos, changing the subject.

"Oh, I named it 'Mithos Yggdrasill'. I know it's a weird name for a tree, but I thought it would be nice to remember that Mithos just wanted to save the world." He answered scratching the back of his head.

"It is a good name," the Seraph smiled while patting his son on the shoulder.


	5. Alvin

**Author's note:** I know this took a long time. Sorry :P. But I had finals and I also wrote my other One-shot. I promise it won't take that long for the next chapter.

Chapter 5

Alvin

"Man! This is really hot, I'm beat!" the brown haired boy said wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

"We're almost there, Lloyd. Hang on," Kratos said looking at his son who had fallen behind. He knew Lloyd was about to collapse.

The burning sand under Lloyd's feet was making him annoyed. His brain was numb and he was soaked in sweat. They had walked for hours and Triet seemed still too far away.

Lloyd's eyes started to prickle because of the sand and he was so thirsty he could have drunk an entire oasis.

"Dad… I'm really… tired…" he said falling to his knees.

"Lloyd!" Kratos ran over just in time to catch his son. The teenager had just collapsed. "Lloyd? What's wrong? I think I should carry him to Triet."

vvvvv

"Lloyd, wake up," Kratos was kneeling in front of Lloyd's bed at Triet's Inn. The angel knew his son was tired but something was going on. Surviving to a desert for a few hours was something Lloyd would do without any struggle.

The boy squirmed in his bed but did not wake up. Kratos sighed and stood up, walked to a small table and washed a piece of cloth in cold water. He then placed the wet fabric on Lloyd's forehead. The boy frowned and opened his eyes.

"Dad? What happened?" he asked trying to sit down but Kratos placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You collapsed," Kratos answered removing the wet cloth from Lloyd's forehead.

"I can't remember…" the brown haired boy frowned.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Kratos asked concerned about his son.

"Yeah. I feel much better now. Thanks," Lloyd got up from the bed and put on his boots. "Why did you want to come here?"

"Oh, yes. I know someone who will be able to fix your clothes," Kratos said with a weird expression.

"Who is it?"

"Follow me." He said and went out of the room. Lloyd hurried and followed his father.

They walked through Triet's marketplace until they reached an old building. Kratos knocked the door.

"Come in!" cried a voice from the inside. Kratos pushed the wooden door and stepped in.

"Hello, how may I ser- Kratos? Kratos Aurion? Is it really you?" an old man approached Kratos and hugged him.

"Heh… Hello, Alvin. How have you been?" Kratos asked not returning the hug.

"Fine, fine! How 'bout you?" Alvin released him and went to sit on a wooden chair, and then he began to sew a green dress randomly.

"Fine, I guess." The angel answered emotionlessly.

"And Anna? How is she?" he asked with his eyes fixed in the dress.

"She's… She's… well, she's deceased." The auburn haired man said sadly.

Alvin looked at Kratos incredulously and with his mouth slightly open. "What?" Kratos nodded miserably.

"She died fifteen years ago…" Kratos explained. "Alvin, I need you to fix Lloyd's clothes."

"Lloyd? Oh my Goddess! Is this _Lloyd?_" the old man approached Lloyd with wide eyes and stopped when he was at barely an inch from Lloyd's nose. Looking into his silver eyes, Lloyd remembered something about him… he was not sure what, though.

"Yes." Kratos said nodding, "What do you think?"

"Hmmm… Hmmm… Well… " Alvin pondered looking at Lloyd but from a longer distance. "No way! This cannot be fixed! We'll-have-to-make-it-all-over-again!"

Lloyd blinked and looked down at his clothes. Were they that messed up?

"Uh, Alvin? They're not that bad, are they?" Lloyd said nervously.

"'Course they are! Look at that! They're all dirty and ugly and broken and gross and ripped and tore up and filthy and horrible and stuff!" Alvin regained his breath.

"Uh…" the teenager blinked again, he couldn't believe there was someone in the whole world who could speak that fast.

"And worse of all: it's _red_!" the old man shouted indignantly.

"Hey, what's wrong with it being red?" Lloyd said looking at his red shirt.

"You look cuter in pink." Alvin said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Lloyd took a step back, and then looked at his father. "Dad, is he gay?" he whispered.

"No, I don't think so." Kratos said recalling an event that happened with Anna. "Alvin, I trust you can make him new clothes?"

"Of, course! Just leave it to me!" he answered cheerfully. "Well, as you seem to like red that much, I'll go see if I've got some red…" he added to Lloyd and went through a small wooden door.

Kratos started walking towards the exit when Lloyd shouted. "Dad! You're not leaving me with that crazy old gay man, are you?"

"I know he seems weird, but he's a good person." The mercenary said simply.

"Dad!" the boy whined but Kratos ignored him and left.

"Here, I found some colors," Alvin said and showed him a bunch of red fabric. "I'm not quite sure, which red do you like best? I have orangered, brickred, crimson, tomato… Personally, I think you'd look fine with pink…"

Lloyd stared at the designer unsure of what to answer; the colors all seemed the same to him. "Uh… I think crimson is okay…"

"Fine, then! Crimson, that's a pretty color!" he threw away the fabrics and grabbed the crimson one.

Lloyd blinked, and the next second, Alvin was measuring his arms and legs; his fingers and nails; his head and nostrils; his waist and wrists; his eyes and tongue.

Lloyd was way too frightened to say anything so he just stood there staring at the crazy old man.

"Uh-huh. Okay. I think I'm done, boy!" Alvin cheered.

"Uh… yeah… What do I do now?"

"Oh, just sit over there. It will be finished in no time!"

"Yeah… sure…" he sat down and stared at the wall.

"Hey, Lloyd. Wanna know how your papi got that purple outfit?" the designer said without taking his eyes off of the fabric he was sewing.

"Sure. Why not?" Lloyd started to get excited. Was Alvin going to tell him about Kratos' past? He had to find out more about his Dad!

Anna touched her hair, it was full of knots. She frowned. How long had it been since she didn't wash it? A week? Two weeks?

"Kratos, I need a river." She said.

"And I need new shield, but so what?" he answered bitterly.

"I mean, I need to wash my hair. More importantly, I need a bath! Get me a river!"

"Yes, right, hang on while I go and buy it."

"Don't be sarcastic and take to river _now._"

"There are no rivers near. When we come to one, I'll let you take your bath."

"You don't understand, do you? My hair is getting all shaggy and dry. And you should take a bath, too. Your hair is so dirty it sticks all up like that and-"

"Fine, I'll take you to a river, but stop complaining about everything… especially my hair…"

"You can be really helpful every now and then," she said closing her eyes.

"'Every now and then?' What do you mean? I've helped you on countless situations." He replied.

"Where's the river?" Anna asked changing the subject.

The auburn haired man sighed and pointed to his left, "That way. If you wish so, I can stay here and wait for you."

"Oh no, you're coming, too. What if you run away? No. I wanna keep a close eye on you." The sienna-haired young woman pouted.

"Very well… We'll be there in about twenty minutes," he rolled his eyes. She was just so stubborn! He wouldn't run away; and even though he did, she would surely catch up with him in no time at all.

vvvvv

The river was wide enough for one to take a bath at ease, but it was surrounded by only a few trees. Anna could be watched from those trees.

"Here we are," Kratos said, showing her the river with his finger.

"Great! Now I can finally take a bath!" she cheered.

"I'll… be waiting for you… Over there…"

"Yah, whatever. Just go. I don't want to get naked in front of you."

"Indeed," he said and walked away.

When he was far enough, Anna started getting her clothes off. She placed them under a large tree and made her way to the river. She touched the water with her toes just to know the temperature, just then, she charged and jumped into the water.

Once there, she splashed playfully and started to wash her hair.

Anna hummed happily but had a strange feeling: someone was watching her.

She turned around quickly but there was nothing. She shrugged and continued with the washing.

It happened again. Someone was _definitely _watching her. She turned around again and saw a peeping tom watching from behind a small bush.

Anna grabbed a rock from the bottom of the river and tossed it with all her might, trying, of course, to hide her body from view.

"Go away, you perv!" she yelled.

But the man wouldn't go away. In fact, he was coming closer. "Come with daddy Alfred, you beauty. You sure are a sight for sore eyes."

He started giggling in a crazy way and Anna panicked.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kratos opened his eyes at the cry. He wondered if it had been Anna's.

"How does she _manage_ to get in trouble so easily?" he asked himself angrily. The auburn haired man ran on the way to the river. When he got there he found something he didn't expect.

It was a weird scene: Anna was throwing rocks at a man who was slowly approaching her. And that was not all, Anna was _naked…_

"Kratos, this guy is trying to…!"

"Anna, what's wro- Gah!" he turned around blushing madly, "You should have told me you were naked!"

"I suppose it's obvious! I'm taking a bath! Now get this freak out of here!" she cried tossing a rock, but now, at Kratos.

Suddenly a huge roar was heard. The three of them stopped right where they were.

Anna looked around and saw, up river, an enormous mass of water approaching.

"Dammit…" she muttered.

The tidal wave engulfed them and took them to open sea.

vvvvv

Kratos broke the water surface and breathed deep. He floated there for a moment until he realized Anna was missing.

"Anna!" he called but he got no answer. Kratos started to panic. What if she had drowned?

The angel swam in circles trying to catch sight of the young woman… and he did.

"Anna! ..." he muttered, and taking a deep breath, he dove into the water and seized Anna by the waist.

Kratos was struggling not to see her naked body while swimming to the shore. Once there, he took off his cape and wrapped her up.

After a few minutes, Anna opened her green eyes and stared at Kratos. Suddenly, and out of nowhere, Anna slapped him… _hard_.

Kratos' eyes widened and rubbed where Anna had hit him.

"What was that for?" he asked amused.

"I'm naked! _You _saw me _naked_!" she yelled at him.

Kratos turned around hesitantly; he didn't want to give Anna his back for she could rip his head off. Kratos had never seen Anna so infuriated since he had met her, which was about a month. "I'll go to the nearest town to see if I can find you some clothes."

"Yes, you do that." She said, still angry.

The angel left and wandered in the direction the nearest town, which happened to be Asgard.

He entered the ruins city and hoped he would find some clothes that suited Anna.

Wandering around and asking about, he eventually came to a shabby house. A designer lived there, he had been told. Knocking and pushing open the door, he found an all man knitting with incredible speed and incredibly glittery pink garment.

"Come in, come in," he said, not looking away from his job.

"Uh… hi. I… need clothes. For a woman."

"Yes, yes, otherwise, why would you be here? Well, you could want clothes for man, yes, but since you look new to town, and you are soaking through ant through, I assume you are costumer who got swallowed by the river, while your girlfriend was taking a bath, she lost her clothes and now you came to get more for her, since you're too inhibited to look at her. I'm Alvin."

_Why does every single person I meet seem to know my story?_, Kratos wondered. _Am I that obvious?_

"She's not my girlfriend," he clarified.

"Yes, yes, whatever," Alvin looked up for the first time. "What are her measurements?"

"I… uh… she's… this tall?" Kratos signaled with his hand to show Alvin where Anna's head reached up to in comparison to his own body.

"Look, Prince Charming, that doesn't work for me. Either you bring her here, you give me her measurements, or I'll have to go measure her myself. Your choice."

"I'll go get her measures…" Kratos left the room. He couldn't say he was freaked out, but he wasn't sound, either. Just a little bit… surprised. Yeah.

"Anna, I need your measurements." Kratos entered the forest in the place where he had left Anna looking up.

A rush of dimensions came from Anna's lips. Kratos never imagined a person could be measured from so many points of view. As he was about to ask Anna again, a rustle in the nearby bushes was heard, he unsheathed his sword. "Who's there?"

In a flash, Alvin was measuring Anna all around. It seemed as if a tornado had surrounded Anna, who stood patiently waiting for Alvin to finish.

"Is this a designer?"

"Y-yes…" Kratos was still surprised by Alvin's sudden entry.

"SHE'S PURR-FECT!" screamed Alvin as he finished taking Anna's dimensions. Instantly, he sat in a rock and started knitting a green garment at an astounding speed.

Anna was nearly as surprised as Kratos. In fact, they were both speechless.

"I'm DONE!" screamed Alvin when he finished the green garment. It seemed as if he lived on coffee, actually. He started measuring it directly on Anna. "It fits perfectly in here, now if I could just put this a little bit higher, maybe a ribbon on this side, or tighter over here and looser over there…"

"How do I look?" Anna asked Kratos, he, however, was completely lost in his thoughts.

"Well, how do I look?" she said louder.

"Huh? Were you talking to me?" the angel recovered his consciousness.

"Well, duh."

"Fine, I guess…" he said returning to his thought at once.

"… It matches your eyes perfectly, but with a little more here…" just then, Alvin did something that neither Kratos nor Anna would've expected.

"You perv!" Anna slapped him, and the poor designer fell to the floor knocked out.

Kratos watched in awe as the scene developed before his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. Won't happen again, won't happen again," Alvin apologized, "But, seriously, this is one of my favorite designs! Green fits you soo well!"

He kept walking around Anna as if she were a diamond statue worth several billion gald.

Suddenly, Alvin looked at Kratos and then at Anna. Anna realized what was going on and looked from Alvin to Kratos.

"You-don't-match." Alvin said out of the blue.

Poor Kratos. He just stood there and gulped, for two totally random people were looking at him with evil smirks.

"DISCUSSION!" both Anna and Alvin shouted and started whispering something about him.

Kratos, having angelic senses, heard what they were talking about but hey were speaking so fast he could only work out a few words: 'Kratos', 'outfit', 'ugly', 'make over', and 'let's go'.

Now, it was Kratos' time to be measured. A few moments later he wore a completely new purple outfit that matched Anna's.

"Great! Now, Anna dear, you match perfectly with your husband." Alvin cheered.

"He's not my husband."

"With your fiancée?"

"He's not my fiancée."

"With your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend?"

"With your… companion?"

"He's not my… yeah, now I match with him."

"And that's how Kratos-papa got his mercenary outfit." Alvin finished relating his story.

"That's… That's…" Lloyd couldn't believe Kratos' life had been that random.

"I'm DONE!" the designer shouted causing Lloyd to fall from his chair.

Lloyd put on his new clothes which consisted of a sleeveless crimson shirt, Kratos' style; red gloves that covered his hands except his fingers; dark blue pants with two belts, the upper one to hold his pants and the other one to hold his twin swords; black boots that matched his belts; and finally, a surprisingly fresh and soft scarf.

"Wow! This is really cool." Lloyd admired his brand new clothes.

"They are, aren't they?" Alvin said proudly. "Now go find your daddy."

"What about the money?"

"Don't worry about those little nitpicky details. Now go!"

"O…Okay, thanks!" Lloyd ran out the building and started searching for his father. Where could have Kratos gone?

He searched in the market, he asked the innkeeper, and he asked the vegetable seller. The latter one told him he had seen a man walking in the direction of the Fortune Teller.

"Wha? Fortune Teller?" Lloyd walked inside the tent and saw Kratos there.

"…The one you have thought of thinks very highly of you! He would never let you make the same mistakes you once did. I'm sure he loves you a lot. You should answer his trust."

"Dad?"

"Lloyd! What are you doing here?" Kratos' turned around scared to see his son standing there.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing."

"Your father came here because he wanted to know-" the Fortune Teller started saying when Kratos placed a reasonably big money bag in front of her. "Ah, I mean… Your father was about to give me his address, weren't you, dear?"

Kratos turned around slowly to face the Fortune Teller; he couldn't believe she had said that!

"Um… thank you for our service." He stepped out of the tent dragging Lloyd with him. But the Fortune Teller stepped out as well. "Good-bye, hottie!"

"Run, Lloyd, run!" he whispered to his son.


	6. Unforgettable Truth

A/N: Okay, I know this is shorter, but I just wanted to give information about the main plot. Yay, the main plot! drums Ahem, well, this is for those who were wondering (I don't think anyone even cared >. >) Alfred, the peeping tom, was rescued by pirates, then married a woman named Lolawho gave birth to their son, Aifred. Yeah,_that _Aifred.

Chapter 6

Unforgettable Truth

"So… When will the training start?" Lloyd asked bending his arms behind his head.

"It has already started." Kratos said plainly.

"Uh… Really?" he stopped and looked around as if there were a huge sign where he could read when had the training started.

Kratos sighed, "From the moment we stepped out of Dirk's house. Don't you think walking is an exercise?"

"Well, yeah, but… " he thought for a moment, "Okay! But I wanna know when the real training starts. You know the fighting with swords and all."

Kratos pondered for a few minutes, and then he finally said, "Do you how to defend yourself without a sword?"

"…No." Lloyd replied plainly.

"Hmm… thought so." He walked over to Lloyd and retrieved his twin blades.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Teaching you how to fight with your bare hands." He said glancing back at him.

The boy stared at him in horror. He instinctively touched his left hand, just where the Exsphere was… but there was no Exsphere anymore.

Kratos looked at the empty mount, "Where is your Exsphere?"

"Oh, I gave it to Colette…" he blushed at the thought of his beloved one.

"…So that's why you were so weak earlier."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm not used to travel without my Exsphere." He said stretching his arms.

"I'm sorry. I've been pushing you a lot. I didn't know you hadn't your Exsphere with you." He said concerned.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. I didn't tell you about it. I think it slipped off my mind with all that was going," he blushed even more at the memory of his first kiss.

"…You really seem to care about the Chosen." mocked a voice behind them.

Both turned around and found a blue haired man with a black cape standing there, arms crossed.

"Yuan!" Lloyd shouted trying to unsheathe his swords. He realized he didn't have them with him anymore and tried to attack him with his bare hands. The angel just dodged effortlessly and Lloyd fell to the floor.

Yuan, one of the Four Seraphim, laughed at Lloyd's futile efforts to attack him, "How cute: The angel teaching his son how to fight."

"…Yuan, what are you doing here?" asked Kratos placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder to prevent any more attacking.

"I wish to speak with you, Kratos." He said recovering his serious tone.

"About what?" Kratos said raising an eyebrow.

"Let's not talk here, shall we?" he said looking around. Although there were only a few cacti around and nothing but sand, it seemed he thought that someone could have been listening.

Yuan led them to the Renegade base. When they reached it, Lloyd saw that the security was even heavier.

"Uh… Yuan? Why are so many Renegades guarding the entrance?" he asked curious.

"Come on, I'll tell you everything in a minute." He answered.

They walked through the base until they reached Yuan's office. The blue haired angel walked to his desk and closed his eyes for a moment. Kratos and Lloyd waiting for him to speak.

"Kratos, I have some terrible news." He said finally.

"Terrible? Why so? What happened?"

Yuan sighed, "It seemed some Desians were roaming near the Giant Tree…"

"…Yggdrasill Tree…" Lloyd corrected him.

"Yes, the Yggdrasill Tree. I was worried that they may attack the Tree, so I sent some Renegades to take care of them."

"So what? Did the Desians kill your patrol?" Lloyd asked.

"No, they managed to win. But that's not what I'm talking about." He explained, "I got some information about a Desian leader. His name is Grymal."

"Grymal… Hmmm… I think I've heard that name before." Kratos said.

"Yes. He was the leader of the Desian Grand Cardinals… a long time ago." He said, "But Yggdrasill replaced him with Pronyma after Grymal tried to kill him. Grymal was reduced to a mere Desian. Of course, he left."

"What? I thought he had died." Kratos looked surprised.

"Yes. That's what Mithos told us, anyway. But I investigated more and found out that Grymal had been developing some thing called… The Angelus Project."

"What! That's… not possible! Kvar was the one who developed it!" Lloyd shouted.

"Lloyd's right. Kvar was the one who created that wicked project." Kratos said looking at Yuan who remained calm.

"Exactly. That's what we all thought." He started, "But the truth is that Grymal developed every bit of the Angelus Project, but was Kvar the one who made it happen."

"So what are you saying? Is Grymal back or…?"

"I'm afraid you're right: Grymal has come back. But I don't know what he is trying to do. Now that Mithos is gone, I don't understand why he returned. He desired to destroy Yggdrasill with his Angelus Project, that's why he started it in the first place. The Cruxis Crystal that was to be created from the Angelus Project is in fact the most powerful Exsphere. Unfortunately for Grymal, Mithos found out and he had to hide all his data. But when he was transferred to another Ranch, he left all his data at the Asgard Ranch… And Kvar found it all."

Kratos had sat down and was listening with his eyes closed.

"Lloyd, your Exsphere is the result of that Angelus Project. The only one Kvar managed to get. Your Exsphere is the ultimate lifeless being."

Lloyd's eyes widen in horror. Kratos opened his and stared at Yuan who remained there with a crisp look.

"I'm afraid Grymal is trying to get what was stolen from him," Yuan said seriously, "He knows you're not in the village. And he will do _anything_ to get it back."

There was a long pause. Lloyd lowered his eyes to his feet, thinking as hard as he could. Finally a thought occurred to him.

"Hey, wait a minute! Grymal thinks I have my Exsphere with me, right? But the truth is that Colette's got it. Even if he finds us, he won't be able to get a hold of it!"

Kratos shook his head, "That could be worse. If he manages to find out you don't have it, he will go to the village and try to take it by force. I don't want to imagine what could happen to Colette and the others."

"Dammit! What are we supposed to do?"

"I've been searching for Grymal's hideout and we've almost found it. Don't worry about it… for now. If I'm unable to kill him, I'll send you a message so you can be more careful." Yuan said that in a tone that implied that the conversation was over. Kratos, knowing well that tone, rose to his feet and thanked Yuan, dragging Lloyd with him out of the base.

vvvvv

"Humph. I think we should start training now. After what we just heard… you must be able to defend yourself without your swords." Kratos said once they were outside the Renegade Base.

"Yeah… But could you please give me back my swords? I feel vulnerable without them." Lloyd whined.

"Not yet. First, you need to learn to defend yourself." Kratos said frowning.

"Aw, man! Okay… Gee, let's get this over with." the teenage said.

Kratos sighed in frustration, "Very well, try to hit me."

Lloyd looked at him incredulous. That had to be the easiest thing Kratos had ever asked him to do. I mean, how hard could it be?

The boy ran towards his father and punched him… or at least, he tried. Kratos had easily dodged by moving to the side.

Lloyd stumbled for a few seconds, then realized he hadn't hit Kratos so he ran and tried to hit him again, at which Kratos moved and made Lloyd fell to the ground.

Kratos chuckled and helped Lloyd get up, "Ugh! It can't be that hard, if Regal does it…"

Kratos raised an eyebrow, "You're talking as if Regal was an idiot."

"No, I'm not saying that!" the boy said angrily.

"It sounded like it. Anyway, what you are doing is merely throwing yourself into me. Your movements can be predicted, and that's how I manage to move. What you need to do is stay still and wait for your opponent to move first; then find a weak spot and hit."

Lloyd stared at him dumbfounded, "I don't quite get it, but I got it."

Now it was Kratos' time to stare.


	7. I'm Sorry

A/N: Hello! Okay, so here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, by the way! Yah. So, this isn't as long as other chapters but I was fighting against Writer's Block and homewok and well... it was sooo hard >. U I really didn't like this chapter... Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 7

I'm Sorry

After two weeks of training with his bare hands, Lloyd had finally got it.

Kick. Kick. Punch. Dodge. Jump. Kick. Punch. Dodge.

He had definitely learned how to fight, and Kratos was happy that he had managed to literally knock him out.

"I guess you got it at last," he said smiling.

"Yeah… Phew! Man, I'm beat!" Lloyd said falling to the ground where he stood staring at the sky. He yawned and sat up, "What do we have to eat?"

"Some eggs, meat and vegetables." He answered checking their bag.

"Do we have beef?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh… no. We have cheap meat… I think that will do." He said casting Fire Ball on a pile of wood.

Lloyd stared at the fire for a few minutes, while Kratos prepared their lunch. Then stood up and walked toward the forest.

"Where are you going?" asked Kratos.

"Um, just for a walk…" he said and walked away.

"Fine… Just don't do anything foolish."

"Sure…"

He couldn't believe that just a while ago, his father had thought of leaving the world, leaving him. And never come back.

But now, they were getting along pretty well. Better, in fact, than when they traveled before Kratos 'betrayed' them.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking slightly and a moment later a huge dragon emerged from the forest.

It was a blue and brown dragon, with a huge crooked horn on top of his snout-like nose. It was walking slowly towards Lloyd who just stood still staring at the gigantic creature approaching him…

"It's a Blue Dragon, it's one of the most dangerous species of dragon. Their sharp claws can cut almost anything," said a voice nearby. Lloyd turned around and found Kratos standing there with two sheaths, "Here, you forgot them."

Kratos gave him his twin blades after two weeks of living without them. Once Lloyd had them in his hands he felt the need to use them. He turned around and ran towards the dragon.

Kratos's eyes widened in horror and yelled, "NO!"

But it was too late; Lloyd had already unsheathed his blades and was attacking the creature. In a blink of an eye, the gargantuan monster used his enormous claw to get Lloyd out of the way.

Lloyd flew and landed a few yards away, but the dragon was so big that it approached to give the last strike. The young man couldn't move, his left leg and right arm were broken, he prepared for the strike…

A figure appeared before him and everything went black.

vvvvv

Lloyd woke up with every inch of his body hurting. He had such a headache he got dizzy just for trying to remember what had happened. He sat up with a tremendous effort and noticed he had his father's cloak on.

"Ugh…"

"…So you're awake." Kratos said while staring at a fire he had set.

"What… happened?"

"I told you not to do anything foolish," Kratos said in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry."

"If I hadn't stepped in, you would be dead."

"I already told I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it…"

"You don't understand! You could have _died_," he said angrily.

Lloyd sat there, thinking; he touched his right arm and felt it okay now. "I thought… I thought the dragon had broken my arm…"

"I've been using first aid since then." The angel said, still annoyed.

"Since then? How long have I been unconscious?"

"Three days."

Lloyd felt really mad at him for attacking the dragon: his father had told him it was one of the most dangerous dragons, and yet, he had attacked it. Stupid.

Lloyd walked slowly and sat down next to his father, still feeling angry at himself.

A few minutes passed and none of them talked. Then, suddenly, Kratos turned to look at his son and embraced him.

"I-I thought I had lost you, Lloyd." He said, between sobs. Lloyd's eyes widened: Kratos was crying, _crying_ for him.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry," he said returning the hug.

"Don't ever do this to me again. I wouldn't be able to… "

Tears ran across his face. If he lost him once more, he wouldn't be able to handle it. He would definitely die.

"I won't, Dad, I promise…"

vvvvv

"…The King had ordered every male above eighteen to fight in the war. Elves were slaves in Human territories and Humans were slaves in Elves' territories, as well. Half-elves were caught in the middle, being slaves on both sides."

The mood had lightened splendidly and now Kratos had started telling Lloyd about his childhood.

"That's awful! It's as if Genis was my slave!" Lloyd listened to him bemused.

"Exactly. I had just turned eighteen when the King ordered me to join the army and fight." He said nostalgically.

"How did you get the order?"

"It's a long story…"

"Well, it's a long journey." Lloyd replied.

"Very clever."

"Aw, c'mon, Dad! Haven't you noticed I want to know all about you?" he said with a false pout, "We could only travel for a few months, and that was before I knew you were my father."

"…Are you still angry at me.. For not telling you?"

"Of course not! I understand why you didn't. I would have been really happy at first, but then, at the Tower of Salvation, with your… 'Betrayal', I don't think I would've gotten over it…" he said, stretching his arms over his head.

"…" Kratos wondered what would have happened f he had told Lloyd the truth earlier, but didn't like the outcomes.

"Don't worry about it anymore." He said after seeing the mercenary's face.

There was a pause.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Kratos smiled.

"Oh, Kratos, please take care!" Elena, Kratos's mother, said between sobs.

She had long dark red hair kept loose. She wore a plain light green dress and leather boots.

"Don't worry, Mum." He said hugging her mother warmly. The eighteen-year-old Kratos had long spiky hair tied in a loose ponytail. He wore gray clothes and black boots, along with black gloves. A silver amulet hung from his neck.

"Mummy! Mummy! When will Kratts come back?" said an eight-year-old girl with bright red hair. Apparently, she was Kratos's younger sister.

"Soon, dear, soon." Elena didn't dare tell her daughter that it could be the last time both of them saw him.

"Don't worry, Hummingbird. I'll come back soon, I promise." He shuffled the little girl's hair.

"But how soon is soon, brother?" she said, beginning to cry.

Kratos watched her with a sad smile, "You know what? I'll give you this."

The teen took off his silver amulet and gave it to Cora, his younger sister.

Cora watched in awe as Kratos placed the amulet in her tiny hands.

"Thanks you, big brother!" she hugged him, Kratos returned the hug.

"Kratts, come here!" a loud and strong voice said.

"Coming, sir." Kratos said obediently.

He arrived at a small room entirely made of concrete, except for a few wooden desks and chairs.

A tall man wearing a light blue, navy and white outfit, strapped with brown belts, had his back at Kratos.

"Son, the time has come for you to join the army and pledge your allegiance to the King." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yes, sir." Kratos answered.

"From now on, you are to call me General Kyrios. Understood?" he continued.

"Yes, sir."

The man turned around to reveal a handsome face, masked by a stern look.

Kratos couldn't help but stare at his father, once General. Kratos's eyes began watering but he didn't dare blink for that was a sign of weakness.

Kyrios's cold stare melted into a warm smile.

He walked over to his son, limping. It was now evident why he had left the army. Even though he was in great shape, with his strong arms, wide chest and hard fists, he couldn't walk properly, and that was always a cont when in wars.

Once he was face to face with Kratos, the resemblance could be noticed: it seemed Kratos had earned his father's good looks and hair color, though it wasn't exactly noticeable yet.

"Son, I have something for you." He said briskly.

"What is it?" Kratos asked, and remembering his manners, he added, "General Kyrios?"

The elder turned around and took a strange shaped sheath: it was larger than usual.

"This," he raised the sheath, "is my first and favorite sword."

Kyrios unsheathed the sword, and as it glided out of the sheath, fire sparks flew out of it.

"Its name is Flamberge," he explained. The crimson and golden sword glittered in a red aura.

"But… Sir, it's a magic sword. Only elves and half-elves can wield them."

"I know, but I haven't told you about your grandfather. He was a half-elf. So technically, you have some elven blood in your body… though it's not much." He said with a wink.

"Me? Are you saying that… this sword…?" he hesitated.

"That's right. I'm giving you my old sword." Kyrios declared proudly and was about to give it to Kratos but took it away the last second, "But only if you promise me something."

"Yes, sir. What is it?"

"You have to take good care of it and treat it with respect. Oh, and don't forget to pass it on to your son… When you get married." He grinned.

"Yes, sir." Answered Kratos again, feeling his face pink.

"Good. Now, Flamberge is yours." Kyrios placed the flame sword on his son's hands carefully. The moment the blade touched Kratos's fingers, he felt its warmth and power taking control over him. A moment later, all he wanted to do was use it to slay monsters.

"Thank you, Dad," he said, fighting his necessity to kill and sheathing the blade.

Kyrios's smile faded. He closed his eyes and a single tear slipped down his cheek.

"What happened after that?" said Lloyd, who had sat under a tree listening to his father as he narrated his past.

"Well, I left… And that was the last time I saw them…" Kratos said sadly. "I returned once the war was over, but it seemed someone had attacked the village and destroyed my parent's home…"

There was a pause.

"There's something I don't understand." The teenage boy said after a while.

"What is it?"

"Why did you call your sister 'Hummingbird'?"

"Well, the name 'Cora' means 'Hummingbird'." He explained.

End of Chapter 7

Did you like it? Don't worry, the next chapter will continue with Kratos's childhood.

Oh, please review!


	8. The Kharlan War and a New Friend

A/N: I'M ALIIIVE! I'm so sorry! But along with homwork, exams, a new school and that stuff I had the biggest writer's block evah. Forgive me :bows:

Chapter 8

The Kharlan War and a new Friend

"C'mon! Tell me more!" Lloyd cried desperately waving his sandwich –they had reached the entrance to the Ossa Trail, of course, after buying the necessary items for their trip to Izoold.

"I've never seen you so interested in History before…" said Kratos raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well… I didn't know my father had _made_ History." He said with a grin. Lloyd scratched the back of his head and yawned.

"Maybe you should go to sleep. You need to replenish your energy… even though you have slept for three days…" he said glancing at him, rather annoyed.

"Nah! I wanna hear more about your past! It's really interesting!" he said and sat up eagerly, "What happened next? After you left your family."

Kratos frowned, but he knew too well better not to argue with him, he would lose anyway. "Fine, I'll tell you more, but tomorrow don't tell you did not sleep long enough. Understood?" he said just like a worried father would tell his three-year old son.

"Fine, fine. Just tell me. This is getting exciting!"

"And there you go again… " Kratos sighed, "I guess it is what makes you, you."

Kratos was walking through a deserted plain, nearing the base where he was supposed to check in. He wondered if the knights would give him a uniform like his father's one, even though he did not like the colors.

He kept walking for a few minutes until he hear some cries and commotion. Kratos panicked and ran, but what he saw made him stop dead on his tracks: some guys were beating a boy younger than him. Badly.

"Wait! Stop! Stop it! What are you doing?" he dropped his equipment and ran to where the guys were, they were five on one. Big mistake.

One of them looked up, he had long blond hair, tied in a lose ponytail and green eyes; something about him made Kratos shiver.

"Hey, guys! Look at 'im! He's come to save tis filthy half-breed." He chuckled and all the others started laughing. Kratos had the feeling he was the leader.

"Stop it!" Kratos yelled again, starting to get angry.

"Yo, boy, you know tis is a half-breed, don't you?" said the biggest of them, a black-haired man, only a few years older that him.

Kratos only glared at them, which wasn't much, considering his not-very-intimidating glare. The blond one only laughed.

"Haha!" he suddenly turned serious, "Get him."

Kratos stepped back as the other four males left the unconscious body lying there; he now could make out that the body belonged to a younger boy with dirty blue hair.

"'Tis gonna be fun." Said one of them. Kratos backed away but tripped and fell to the ground, hurting himself with something: his equipment!

He didn't need to think twice, he got Flamberge out of its sheath and stood up, holding it unintelligently.

The leader laughed, "Wat's that stick, eh, boy?"

But Flamberge seemed to 'hear' that and glowed fiercely. The leader stopped laughing and eyed the sword with greed.

"I want that blade, guys!"

"Yah!" the others agreed and ran for it, but Kratos was ready.

In a furious swipe, he slashed the big black-haired one to the ground, where he stayed bleeding and his wound wide open and burnt.

The others stopped dead and eyed the sword and its wielder with caution. Kratos heard a growl and the next thing he knew was that he was fighting ferociously with the leader, using every bit of training he had done with his father Kyrios.

The blond leader was using a steel blade, poorly crafted, but it seemed that he knew what he was doing.

After what seemed an hour, Kratos finally took the lead and attacked with all his might; it was now or never. He jumped and hit the leader hard, he felt something warm and fluid splash his face and arms. Shocked, he backed away and saw that he had wounded his opponent on the chest. It was a deep cut, and blood came out from it like rain, the blond one clenched his wound and his expression changed to one of horror when he saw all the blood staining his hands and clothes. The leader glowered at Kratos before falling to the ground, dead.

The gang panicked at their leader's death and started running for their lives, afraid that Kratos might kill them, too.

"…That was the first time I'd killed someone…" a much older Kratos explained.

Lloyd remembered Marble and that incident in Iselia, and knew what his father had surely felt at that moment.

"What did you do after that? Was that boy Yuan?" Lloyd asked hungrily, never in his life had he been this curious. His sandwich had been forgotten.

"Hold on, I have not finished." Kratos said raising an eyebrow. Lloyd could almost swear his father was enjoying immensely this.

Once Kratos overcame what he had just done, he turned to help the unconscious body that had been beat.

The body was all covered in mud and blood and Kratos knew it belonged to a younger boy.

"Hey, kid, wake up." The blue-haired boy had a black eye and was all covered in bruises, cuts and wounds. Kratos could tell that he was undoubtedly a half-elf, because he had pointy ears and blue hair, as well as other human traits.

The knight wondered what to do to wake him up and remembered he carried a bottle of water and some bread. He ran to his bag and opened it, took out the water and bread and returned to the unconscious boy.

He sprinkled some water on his face; the boy frowned and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times until he realized Kratos was kneeling in front of him.

He blushed and tried to back away crawling, but it seemed that his left arm was hurt.

"Wait, don't run away! I won't hurt you… I promise." Kratos tried to calm him down. The boy seemed only a fifteen-year old, or so.

The boy glanced at Kratos warily, he surely didn't trust him.

"Look! Here, take it. What's your name?" he said and handed him the piece of bread.

"My name's Yuan and I would appreciate if you didn't trust me like a retarded, human." He answered brusquely, seized the bread from Kratos's hands and swallowed it.

_Indeed he is hungry, _Kratos thought to himself.

"Ah… yes… er… sorry…" Kratos blushed a little.

There was a pause, in which Yuan glared at Kratos.

It was him who broke the silence, "Erm… Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Why do you care? You're just a human." He answered aggressively.

"Yes, I am a human but I'm not like all of them; I don't despise half-elves or elves…" he said, a little more confident.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me, human. I can take care of myself." Yuan said standing up.

"I can see that…" Kratos answered angrily, glancing at the two corpses lying lifelessly on the ground.

"Grrr! Look, I don't need you help! I got distracted, that's all! Everyone makes mistakes! And don't go thinking you are all powerful just because you killed someone!" Yuan spat, clenching his fists.

Kratos stood up, too. He was a lot taller that Yuan, he noticed.

"You know? I only wanted to help! If it hadn't been for me, you would have died! You should really appreciate help more!" he shouted.

Yuan lowered his glare and unclenched his fists, knowing Kratos was right. He felt pain running through his left arm. His face must have showed it, because Kratos said:

"I can help you with that, if you'll let me… I have some bandages."

Yuan looked at him, but said nothing. Kratos gulped but maintained his gaze firm.

At last, Yuan spoke.

"Fine…"

Kratos took out the bandages from his bag, as well as some pills which would be used to replenish energy; an invention of his mother.

"Here, take some. You'll need them…" he said giving Yuan three red pills.

The half-elf took them but stared at them suspiciously, "I didn't poison them, you know?"

Yuan swallowed them feebly and waited for something to happen… but nothing did whatsoever.

"Heh. You will not feel anything yet. Just wait a few hours and you will start getting stronger and healthier… My mother made them; she's a doctor, you see? She knows what kind of herb gives you strength and which other makes you sick." Kratos explained almost cheerfully, proud of his mother. Yuan didn't seem to be paying attention at all.

There was a pause again.

"Um, yes… erm… I need to clean your wound and bandage it, or it could get infected." Kratos said while he rummaged for something in his bag, again.

Yuan looked away, he could not believe a human was helping a half-elf… he had never seen a human like that before… Kratos seemed like a good person… No! All humans were evil, this was just a trick.

But he somehow knew that was not it: this human, whoever it was, was being caring with him.

"Aha! I found it. This might hurt a bit, but try to endure it, you need this, otherwise you'll get infected." Kratos stated with a small crystal bottle in hand.

Yuan gulped but extended his arm, nonetheless. Kratos let fall a tiny drop on top of Yuan's injury; the half-elf yelped but resisted there as the man… erm… half-elf he was.

"Done," said Kratos when he finished bandaging Yuan's left arm, "all you need to do now is wait a few hours and it should be back to normal."

Yet again, there was a long pause, in which the blue-haired boy stared hard at the auburn-haired man. And yet again, the uncomfortable silence was broken.

"Yes… well… I'll better g-get going… My f-friends are probably w-worried about… me…" Yuan stammered, backing away from Kratos.

He nodded and Yuan ran off, whispering a faint 'Thank you' as he ran. Probably hoping that Kratos wouldn't hear it… be he was much mistaken, for Kratos heard it well…

There was a long pause. Neither Lloyd nor Kratos knew what to say. Then suddenly…

"Haha… hahahaha… ahahahahahaha!" Lloyd started laughing uncontrollably.

Kratos raised an eyebrow and looked at his son puzzled.

"What's so funny?" he inquired.

"It's just… it's just that… ahahaha… Yuan's been like that for over four thousand years!" he said, still laughing and wiping the tears out of his eyes, "He hasn't changed! He's that proud man who won't let others get to them!"

"Now that you mention it… he has not changed that much… although he used to be more cheerful, especially when he met Martel…" the angel said with a smile.

"And instead, _you_ have changed a lot… you were more like me. Now you're much colder." Lloyd said in good spirits.

The smile on Kratos's face disappeared, "Do you honestly think I'm cold?"

"Well, yeah… I mean, it's not like you're mean… but you're definitely not sociable." The eternal swordsman said, flushed.

"…." That had hit Kratos hard. He frowned and looked at the ground, where some ants were carrying a dead bug.

"But you're not a bad person! You are really cool! But you act as the group's Lone Wolf."

_Am I really like that? _Kratos thought, _after the death of my parents, I became colder, but I still showed emotions. Then, after I met Anna, I changed… But... when I lost her… I lost myself in the process…_

"I didn't use to be like that, Lloyd… After I… lost… Anna, I have changed… and for the worse…" he said with the shadow of tears reflected on his eyes.

Lloyd panicked, he didn't want his father to think that he was this isolated person, "I didn't mean that, I- Uh, let's change the subject, shall we?"

Kratos nodded slowly and absent-mindedly.

There was a long pause.

"So, that's how you met Yuan, huh? And you've been friends ever since?" asked Lloyd returning to his sandwich.

"No, in fact, I didn't like him at first. We met on several occasions but every time I saw him I liked him even less… until the day he saved my life." Kratos said nonchalantly, making a sandwich for himself but avoiding the tomatoes at all cost.

"Whoa! So Yuan has saved your life twice!" the boy said and swallowed the rest of his sandwich, "At the Torrent Forest, when you released Origin and that time you just mentioned."

"Actually, he has saved my life on three occasions." Kratos said turning a slight shade of pink, "When Anna died I… I was about to kill myself… He… Yuan stopped me."

Lloyd's eyes widened and his mouth fell, "What! You were about to commit suicide! I can't believe you!"

"You have to understand, Lloyd… Everything seemed meaningless; I didn't want to live anymore…"

The brown-haired boy's shoulders tensed: he hadn't really thought about what losing your beloved one and your son could have meant. Lloyd turned to look at his father who was busying himself with some ants.

"Well, yeah, I think I understand what you felt… kinda…"

_No, Lloyd, you don't. Until you have your own son you'll know what I felt… I just hope you never go through what I did. _Kratos thought, and ate his tomato-less sandwich in one bite.

"Well, I'm gonna sleep now, I'm tired…" Lloyd said uncomfortably, he wanted to avoid his father's gaze.

"Good night, son. Sleep well."

"Thanks. G'night, Dad." Lloyd lay down and closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't have nightmares related to his and Kratos's past.


	9. Buried Treasure

A/N: Cheers! Writer's Block is gone, so I promise that the next chapter will be up in no time! Sorry for the late update, guys, but I had so many things I had to do... But now that school is over, I'll write every day, I promise. Oh, and by the way, this thingy: -o-o-o-o-o-o-o- will be the division between flashback and normal time, so you guys won't get lost o.O Enjoy.

Chapter 9

Buried Treasure

Izoold. The Fishing Port of Sylvarant was as clam as always. People came and went by without noticing two swordsmen entering the village.

Lloyd sighed at the sight of the Inn and ran for it. Kratos just shrugged and followed him.

Anyway, they had been sleeping outside for too long, they needed some decent rest.

vvvvv

"Ah, I'm gonna take a bath!" Lloyd cried happily and left his swords on top of his bed.

"Right." Was the simple reply he obtained from his father, who was lying on the bed with his arms under his head. A few minutes passed and Kratos fell asleep out of mental exhaustion than physical.

Kratos wandered in his dreams until, far away, he heard the shower stop, then a door opening and someone shouting, "Where is my bag!"

The angel woke up as suddenly as if something hard had hit his face, just to find a completely naked Lloyd standing in front of him. Kratos quickly looked away.

"Lloyd, why are you naked?" he asked shielding his eyes.

"Oh, my clothes are all dirty and ugly." He answered cheerfully. "I had to wash them and now they are wet."

"I understand that, son, but… It is not right to enter a room naked where there is someone else." He explained, looking away.

"But why is it wrong? You're my dad and all…" Lloyd said frowning.

"I know but… it's not… appropriate." Kratos explained as calmly as he could.

"Aw, all right." The youngster nodded his head and grabbed his bag. He took out some boxers and put them on. "There, happy?"

"Yes, thank you."

Lloyd sat and lay down on his bed.

There was a pause.

"I'm hungry." Lloyd said out of the blue.

"I'll get something. You can't go out like that." The angel said nonchalantly.

"Thanks, Dad."

vvvvv

Kratos returned to the inn after buying plenty of rice balls for Lloyd and him. When he entered the room, he found his son almost in the exact same position when he left.

Kratos smiled, "Sometimes you remind me of your mother too much."

"Really? Why?" he sat upright.

Kratos acquired a slight pink shade, "For something that happened once…"

"What happened?" Lloyd asked innocently.

"Um… I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Aw, c'mon, Dad! Tell me!" whimpered Lloyd and eyed the rice balls eagerly.

"It is something you shouldn't know…" Kratos explained, blushing.

Lloyd frowned and put the best puppy eyes he could muster.

Kratos was defeated.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It had been raining for four days, nonstop. And Anna was bored.

"Kratos, I'm bored." She said. Anna had been lying on her belly on top of her bed for the past two hours doing nothing.

"Then do something." Kratos murmured without taking his eyes from the book he was reading.

"I hate you." She said simply. "Dork, I want _you _to do something with _me_."

"Like what?" Kratos asked sending her the shortest of glances.

"I dunno…" she got up, stretched and looked out the window. "Let's go play in the rain!"

Kratos looked at her nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but I do not wish to get wet and then catch a cold." He explained serenely.

"Ah, you're so boring…" Anna frowned, but she wasn't going to give up, not without fighting. "C'mon, Kratos. Please?"

Anna offered him her sweetest and loveliest puppy eyes: those were unbeatable.

Kratos sighed and closed his book; he couldn't fight her. Anna had such a strong weapon, except she was playing dirty.

Anna smiled and gave Kratos a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush. Anna grinned and took Kratos's hands in hers and dragged him outside, where they felt the cold raindrops falling hard on their skin.

She let go of Kratos's hands and ran along the deserted street –obviously, everyone was inside their houses drinking hot chocolate, instead of playing in the rain like small children—but Anna didn't seem to care as she squealed in delight and tried to catch the falling raindrops with her mouth.

"Anna, that's not hygienic…" Kratos started but the mere look on Anna's face made him stop; he loved the way Anna laughed and played. After all, she had to enjoy life, for her Exsphere was slowly sipping her life away… and Kratos wasn't going to be the one that took her happiness away.

"C'mon, Kratos!" Anna cried, "Dance with me!"

Kratos raised an eyebrow but took her in his arms and both began dancing, letting the rain fall, soaking them to the very bone.

Suddenly, Kratos stopped twirling around and held Anna close to him. She smiled and hugged him tightly as Kratos kissed her passionately.

When they broke apart, Anna decided that the moment was way too corny and stepped away, only to push Kratos teasingly.

Kratos looked at her, shocked, but discovered that Anna was just playing. _So, if she wants to play, I'll play._

He took a step forward and pushed her. She stumbled backwards and smirked.

"So, you like playing with grown-ups, huh?" Anna asked.

"But of course, Anna. Though I didn't know you were a grown-up." He answered, waiting for Anna's reply.

"Oh?"

""You heard me."

Abruptly, Anna ran forward and pushed Kratos firmly. He almost fell but took his chance and attacked, seeing as Anna had covered her face from the mud that didn't come.

Kratos, being the strong man we all know and love, did not consider that perhaps Anna would fall if he pushed her like she had done before to him.

She fell down and splashed herself into the mud. Kratos immediately panicked: he knew he had gone too far.

Anna rose to her feet and tried to take the mud off of her dress but the water had soaked it and was completely covered in mud.

Kratos took a step forward but Anna stopped him with her hand. Kratos gulped.

"Anna…?"

Anna opened her eyes and looked at the angel with furious eyes. Kratos's heart began to beat faster.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"You're soooo dead." She said in a dangerous voice. Somehow, Kratos knew he was safe… well, almost.

The mercenary gulped again.

"Just wait until I get this mud off and you're dead." She began walking towards the Inn and Kratos dared to mock her.

"I'm not scared of you, Anna."

Big mistake.

Almost instantly, Anna turned around and tackled him with all her might. Kratos fell to the ground along with Anna. Both of them dived into the mud as if it were a pool.

Anna smirked treacherously and pat Kratos's head gently.

"You should be afraid, angel. You don't wanna mess with me, okay?"

Kratos nodded, speechless. He knew Anna was strong-willed and very powerful but this was just too much.

Anna rose to her feet yet again and walked to the Inn, as determined as Kratos had never seen her. As if the Inn had tackled her, too.

Kratos incorporated himself and chuckled: that was why he loved Anna so much.

vvvvv

When Kratos entered the room and found Anna trying to take the mud off of her hair, but failing miserably.

"Hi, Kratos." She said glancing at him, "Try not to stain the floor with mud."

"As you wish…" he answered and took his boots off. Incredible! Even his socks were full of mud.

"I'm going to take a bath, Anna, if you don't mind…" he said softly.

"No, go on."

"Thank you." He walked to her and kissed her on top of her head. She smiled and said nothing.

Kratos opened the bathroom's door and entered, but did not lock it. Again, big mistake.

He started to take all of his clothes off, when suddenly, the bathroom's door opened and Anna came barging in. Kratos blushed and tried to turn around so Anna would not see him.

_She must have forgotten something here_, he thought, but Anna had other things in mind. She started taking _her_ clothes off and entered the shower, ready to take a bath.

Kratos stared at her.

"Anna, what are you doing?" he asked slyly.

"Isn't it obvious?" she answered, "I'm taking a bath. Duh!"

"But… I… Anna… you said… argh… never mind…" sometimes that woman was impossible to understand. Kratos sighed exasperatedly and waited for Anna to come out of the shower, forgetting that he was completely naked.

A few minutes later, Anna opened the door; Kratos looked away, blushing.

_Crap, _he thought, _I forgot I'm naked! Quick! Find something – Aha! _

Kratos took the nearest thing he found: a towel. He quickly used it to hide away from his lover.

Anna shook her head and took a towel. She wrapped it around herself.

Kratos looked away, blushing madly.

"Oh, Kratos. You've seen me naked before." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but… That was a mistake. I didn't know you were naked…" he stated uncomfortably.

"Whatever. It's not like you don't know how I look like without clothes, anyway." She said, drying herself with the blue-ish towel.

"If I recall correctly – and I'm sure I am – you were mad beyond limits _because_ I had seen you, well, naked." He said slyly.

Anna said nothing, but resumed drying herself. When she had finished, she put on a beautiful pink nightdress and glided toward the door, still holding her wet towel.

But before she stepped outside the bathroom, she turned swiftly and tossed the towel to Kratos, "Think fast!"

Indeed he thought quickly, but not cleverly: he caught Anna's towel in midair but dropped the one he was using to hide… well, himself from her.

For just a fraction of time, he was completely naked before Anna… who stared incredulously at him.

Then everything went back to normal.

"Nice…" she said smirking with lustful eyes. After that, she left, without any other comment.

Kratos's eyes widened and he blushed like never before and probably he wouldn't blush like that ever after.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kratos looked at the floor, praying that his bangs of hair were hiding his blush. He dared to glance once at Lloyd, who had been listening intently.

The youngster cocked his head to the side and looked at his father in a funny way. "Mom was weird."

"…Indeed." Kratos answered, fiddling with his purple gauntlets. He didn't know if telling Lloyd that certain anecdote had been a good idea.

Lloyd just chuckled, but restraint himself form saying anymore. His father was way too embarrassed and he didn't want to push him… Goddess, he was such a good son!

He smiled again and decided that it was time to sleep, so he did just that.

vvvvv

Kratos watched as his only son fell asleep; it was one of his favorite hobbies: watching someone he cared for fall asleep.

He had watched Mithos fall asleep back in the Kharlan War. He had watched Noishe fall asleep, too. He had watched Anna sleep and now he was watching Lloyd.

He sighed at the thought: he loved that hobby of his, considering that he needn't sleep, being an angel and all… _After all, _he thought, _they can achieve whatever they want in their dreams. They can be with whoever they want to be. And that place is entirely theirs._

When Lloyd began to snore, Kratos went out and headed towards the small beach, where some unfinished boats rested. He sat on the sand, the waves barely touching his feet. He stood like that for a few minutes, trying to reach something that was nibbling his mind… some memory, perhaps, though he could not quite remember what it was about. He closed his eyes and let the sound of the ocean fill his ears and the salty wind caressing his face gently.

Somehow, that place seemed familiar… and it had nothing to do with the fact that he had been there on countless occasions… there was something more… _Anna… _

He opened his eyes abruptly. He had remembered why it felt so familiar, and it seemed almost funny that he hadn't remembered earlier, for it was so precious to him that he had vowed not to forget.

He stood up and walked to the other side of town, where the tiny port was. He approached a sandy patch, grinning and praying to Martel or whoever was up there that _it _stilllaid there

He began digging until he reached something hard.

_Bingo,_ he told himself and pulled out the object. It was a rather small chest, sealed with a silver lock, which had engraved two letters: K and A.

* * *

A/N: So, how do you guys liked this chpater? I personally like it very much...

Anyway, next chapter will contain another Kratos and Anna flash back but I want to know if you want more of those or Kratos during the Kharlan War.

Review and tell me what you want!

Aio


End file.
